Et après ?
by Mandymimi
Summary: Cela fait seulement quelques années que la guerre est terminé. Et on pourrait croire que ça y est, nos trois héro on droit à leur " Il vecurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants '. Simplement l'histoire ne devait pas être écrite comme ça.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les premiers flocons

Un flocon. Puis plusieurs qui suivent, se posant sur le sol avec douceur et grâce, pour marquer le début de l'hiver. La nature commençait tout juste à s'endormir, ce laissant emporter par un voile blanc, et froid. Habituellement, la jeune fille détestait l'hiver. Une saison bien trop froide à son goût. Seulement, cette année, elle accueillait cette neige avec un soulagement. Elle avait passer un été plus qu'affreux. Ron l'avait quitté. Il l'avait quitté, pour cette idiote et prétentieuse de Lavande. Il l'avait quitté, et Lavande était tombé enceinte juste après. La jeune Gryffondore avait été tellement briser par cette nouvelle... Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Rien que d'y repenser, Hermione en avait les larmes au yeux. Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui perlait sur ça joue. Non l'été était maintenant loin derrière elle, et il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose et qu'elle ré-apprenne à vivre. Ginny frappa et entra dans la maison de la jeune brune, posa ses courses, et s'approcha d'hermione avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Salut Ginny...  
- Hermione, arrête de te morfondre, cela ne sert à rien...  
- Je sais mais bon... C'est difficile d'arrêter de penser à cette été.

Ginny s'avança vers la fenêtre, regardant le sol blanchir.

- C'est pourtant l'occasion parfaite non ? Regarde dehors, cela te donne-t-il envie de te mettre en maillot de bain ?

Hermione sourit à ses propos. Elle n'avait pas tord s'est vrai, elle ne sortait plus depuis des mois, évitant tout contact avec Ron ainsi que tout autre personne de la gente masculine.

- Tu sais, tu devrais sortir Hermione, arrêté de rester là à broyer du noir, et profiter des années qui sont censées être les meilleurs de ta vie.  
- Actuellement ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...  
- Et ben justement ! Fait en sorte que ça le soit !  
- Et si nous parlions tout simplement d'autre chose ?

La jolie rousse regarda sa meilleur ami d'un air vaincu, c'était toujours la même chose, elles avaient eu cette conversation des millions de fois sans que cela n'aboutisse à quelque chose, à chaque fois, Hermione déviait la conversation, ou tous simplement y mettait fin. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment faire, Harry lui avait promis qu'il viendrait lui parler sauf qu'il ne lui avait pas dit de date précise... Ginny soupira avant de sortir ses courses et de se mettre à cuisiner. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, se mirent à table.

- En se moment le ministère est vraiment insupportable, il pense pouvoir tout gérer tout seul et nous mettent de côté, ronchonna Ginny lorsque Hermione commença à lui demander comment se passait le boulot.

- De toute manière le ministère, ça a toujours été un mauvais système, au moins chez les moldus, le système est juste, certe il y a des défauts, mais c'est mieux que les sorciers.

Hermione repensa à ses parents, elle les avait recroiser il y a trois ans, il lui avait demandé leur chemin, et c'est à se moment là qu'elle s'en était voulus de se sortilège...

- Tu m'étonne. Et toi Mione ?

Hermione sortit de son fil de penser et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation.

- Oh juste des vacances de noël bien mériter !

- J'imagine ! Ça fait bien trois ans que tu n'en a pas eu... Tu es en vacances quand ?

- Ouais bien trois ans ! Bah après la soirée de noël de l'hôpital.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle su la bêtise qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire devant Giny. Celle-ci se pencha sur la table.

- Tu y vas n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sur que non ! Tu le sais !

Répondis la brune d'une voix rapide, sachant déjà au regard brillant de malice de son amie, qu'elle ne pourrait maintenant plus l'éviter.

- Hermione tu vas y aller.  
- Non ! J'ai déjà refuser...  
- oh vraiment ? Si tu n'y va pas j'invite Ron à venir manger ici.

Malgré que Ginny habite maintenant avec Harry, elle restait malgré tout à moitier locataire de cette appartement qu'elle avait loué à deux. Et Hermione, qui était bien contente qu'elle continue à lui donner une aide financière, ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!  
- Bah tient je vais me gêner !  
- Je refuse de céder à tes chantages Ginny !  
- Ah tu es sûr ?  
- Certaine, je te jure que si tu n'y vas pas je l'invite  
- Fait donc, je ne céderais pas !  
- D'accord, eh bien je n'omettrais pas qu'il doit absolument venir avec Lavande...  
- Je m'en fiche...

Ginny entendait que la volonté de son amie commençait à faiblir, elle détestait devoir utiliser se genre de menace, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour la faire craquer, quitte à la blesser si ça peux la faire sortir de son trou pour aller de l'avant...

- Je lui dirait d'amener ses échographies, comme ça on pourra parler de son bébé...  
- D'accord ! Ça va j'y vais à cette stupide soirée, traîtresse.  
- Tu verra se sera génial.  
- Mais il y a un petit hic à ton plan machiavélique...  
- Lequel ?  
- C'est demain soir et je n'ai ni tenue ni chaussure pour sortir.  
- Ce ne sera pas un soucis.

Ginny lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait s'organiser. Elle retournèrent toute deux aux travail. Le lendemain après-midi, la jeune femme profita du faîte que Hermione travaillait pour aller faire les boutiques, elle ne voulait sûrement pas que celle-ci aille à un bal de noël habillée comme elle l'était cette an-ci. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit juste belle, il fallait qu'elle soit époustouflante. Et elle le serait.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans son appartement, elle savait déjà que quelque chose clochait. Il était ouvert, donc Ginny était là. Un sac provenant d'une boutique de vêtement haute couture traînait dans la poubelle.

- Ginny ?  
- Je suis là ! Dépêche toi, tu n'a qu'une heure et demi pour te préparer.  
- Ginny ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça !  
- Ne crie pas Hermione, je suis juste aller faire de trois course pour toi...  
- Il est exclue que je porte ça ! Je... Mes pantalon... Ça ira bien... Je...  
- Non ça n'ira pas et tu le sais, aller rien qu'une soirée ! Pour me faire plaisirs...

La jolie rousse prit sa bouille de petite fille, papillonnant des yeux. Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Elle détestait tout ces trucs de fille. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment été fan, et depuis ça rupture encore moins...

- Va au diable Ginny Weasley !  
- Merci !

Giny commença à lui faire signe de se déshabiller avant de sortir tout son matériel. Elle posa trois robes sur le lit.

- Laquelle préfère-tu ?  
- Mais elles sont super courtes ?!  
- Oh il n'y a pas de honte à être sexy ma chérie, allé laquelle tu préfère ?

L'ancienne Gryffondore soupira, elles étaient toutes jolies mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrais bien rendre sur elle ?

- Va pour la verte alors...  
- Très bon choix.

Ginny rangea les deux autres dans le placard de son amie, le temps que celle-ci se change. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la jeune fille, elle resta bouche bée. La robe choisis par Hermione lui allait à ravir, le haut imitait un corset, faisant ressortir ses formes et s'évasant à partir de la ceinture en une jupe courte . Elle tourna sur elle même, faisant voltiger la robe.

- Tu es magnifique...  
- Vraiment ? Déclara Hermione d'un air ironique.  
- Hermione regarde toi dans le miroir.

Hermione fit un quart de tour pour ce retrouver face à son reflet. C'est vrai que cette robe était magnifique... Ginny prit son amie par le bras, et la fit s'asseoir face à elle. Elle prit soin de la maquiller simplement mais joliment, et elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Hermione resta silencieuse, observant et écoutant Ginny s'appliquer dans sa tâche. Elle la voyait tourner autour d'elle tel une abeille autour d'un pot de miel. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci avait finis.

- Et maintenant regarde toi dans la glace.

Hermione se leva, et ne su quoi dire devant son reflet. Ginny avait des doigts de fée, et elle avait réussi à faire disparaître la fille insortable de ses derniers mois pour une jeune femme belle et sûr d'elle.

- Ginny... Tu es...  
- Extraordinaire ? La meilleure amie de tout les temps ? Celle qui a raison ?  
- Je n'irais pas jusque là quand même, ricana la brune, mais merci, c'est incroyable.  
- Bien je m'excuse, je vais devoir d'abandonner Cendrillon ! Harry m'a promis un restaurant ce soir...

Ginny lui sourit, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine, un regard légèrement niais. Hermione resta d'abord surprise par le faite que sa meilleure amie connaisse des comptes moldus , puis elle sourit, elle les trouvait vraiment attendrissant, même un peu trop. Hermione salua son amie, avant de finir de se préparer et de partir.

Elle transplana à l'hôpital où elle trouva quelques une de ses collègues.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque tous furent présent, le directeur de l'hôpital les accueillit, faisant un discoure juste avant d'ouvrir la salle. Hermione entra dans la salle, impressionnée. Elle était décorée avec goût, aucune table annonçant un repas ennuyant, juste quelques fauteuils en cuir disposés par ci par là, des buffets garnis à n'en plus finir des fontaines de champagne, et tous cela avec une décoration splendide, chandeliers, guirlandes de noël, fausse neige, guis, la jeune fille regardait tous cela avec plaisirs, et remercia intérieurement Giny...

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que la soirée battait son pleins, Hermione s'éloigna de ses collègues le temps d'aller chercher de quoi ce rafraîchir. Elle attrapa un verre, et se servit du champagne.

- Ne buvez pas trop docteur, vous risqueriez de ne plus savoir ce que vous faites...

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix qui s'élevait dans son dos. Elle n'osa pas se retourner trop pétrifié. Non pas qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler à un homme, mais à un étranger qui venait dans le seul but de la dragué... La c'était autre chose. Elle essaya de se calmer le plus vite possible avant de se retourner, prenant une voix provocante.

- Et cela vous intéresse que je ne sache plus ce que je fais ? Parce que si s'est le cas s'est que...

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle fut face à son interlocuteur. Et lui, fut surpris sur le moment mais reprit vite un sourire moqueur.

- Malfoy, déclara la jeune fille d'un air dédaigneux.  
- Granger, répondit le jeune homme d'un air ironiquement ravie.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Ah je sais, ta nouvelle conquête est medicomage ?  
- Non, je suis medicomage, et toi ? Weasley est le commis des cuisines de st magoustes ?

Hermione se décomposa. Rien que le faite de l'entendre penser qu'elle sortait encore avec Ron lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de poser son verre et de partir vite direction la sortit. Elle poussa les portes, heureuse de ne tomber sur personne. Elle sortit, laissant la trace de ses pieds dans la neige fraiche. Elle tenta de se calmer, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui la secouait. Elle réussi 5 minutes plus tard à se calmer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos. Elle resta dos à cette personne, sûrement quelqu'un qui sortait fumer.

- Granger ?

" non... Malheureusement ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui sort fumer" pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais elle ne se retourna pas et espéra que Malfoy s'en irait tout simplement, agacé par le faite qu'elle l'ignore. Elle entendit à nouveau le crissement de la neige sous ses pas. Et soudain, plus rien. La porte claqua. Elle soupira, se pensant enfin seul, et se retourna. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur en se retrouvant face à Malfoy.

- Merde mais à quoi tu joue Malfoy ! J'aurais pu te faire mal .

Il ricana face au dire de l'ex Gryffondore.

- Granger tu ne crois quand même pas que tu pourrais me faire mal ? Soit réaliste enfin.  
- Oh vraiment, tu es sur ? Et en 3 ème année je ne t'ai pas fait mal peut-être?  
- J'étais jeune et faible ça ne compte pas.  
- Dans tout les cas on s'en fiche rentre j'ai pas besoin de compagnie et même si j'en avais besoin, je préférerais la compagnie d'un troll que toi.

Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos, un peu agacée. Drago s'avança à ses côté prenant soin de ne pas trop empiéter sur son espace. D'habitude, il l'aurait fait juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise et l'embêter. Mais là elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un moral d'acier. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle et Weasley était plus ensemble enfin !

- Alors ? Pourquoi tant de larmes ?  
- J'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi Malfoy.  
- Weasley n'est pas décédé quand même ?  
- Ferme là Malfoy.  
- C'est pas ça... D'accord... Il est partit loin ?  
- Mais bon sang Malfoy ! Ferme là ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler tout cour, je sais que tu prend un malin plaisirs à me faire souffrir, mais là je te demande de dégager et c'est tout. Tu sais quoi ? Lâche moi les hippogriffes !

Hermione retourna à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière elle, avec une haine manifeste. Elle respira à nouveau, passa au toilette pour arranger son maquillage. Elle retourna dans la salle, essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible, et afficha un sourire qui aurait pu tromper même le plus grand des sorciers. Elle discuta avec plusieurs de ses collègues, essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible et vit aussi plusieurs fois Malfoy du coin de l'œil qui l'observait. C'est pour ça qu'elle embarqua l'une de ses collègues lorsqu'elle voulut aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. C'est lorsqu'on lui tapota sur le dos qu'elle soupira, frustrée.

- Malfoy, je t'ai déjà demandé de me foutre la paix...

Sauf que lorsqu'elle fut face à la personne derrière elle, ce n'était pas Malfoy.

- Oh excusez moi, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Ce n'est pas très grave ! même si ce n'est pas très gentil de me comparer à cette arrogant...  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous et je m'en excuse... Vous voulez peut-etre vous servir, excusez moi, je m'enlève de devant... La fontaine...  
- Non, je ne venais que pour vous... Je voulais juste... Savoir si vous vouliez boire un verre avec moi...

Hermione se sentit soudainement idiote et vit Malfoy ricaner.

- Eh bien...

Elle observa le jeune homme qui paraissait angoissé de sa réponse, puis son regard croisa celui de Malfoy, qui la regardait avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il savait déjà qu'elle allait lui dire non. C'est pour ça qu'elle répondit...

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase, mais elle tenta de continuer à sourire. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'aller boire un verre avec ce type, elle regrettait même déjà d'avoir accepter. Mais si ça lui permettrait de se débarrasser de cette espèce de fouine blonde platine, alors soyons fou !

- Ne vous inquiété pas je ne suis pas un de se lourd dingue qui colle les filles juste parce qu'elle ont dit oui à une invitation à boire.

Il rit d'un air léger, ce qui eu don de légèrement détendre la jeune femme face à lui. La collègue d'Hermione leur fit un signe de la main avant de s'éclipser. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans de plus qu'elle, grand, les cheveux d'un brun ébène. Il avait les yeux d'un vert envoûtant, et on pouvait lire ses heures passé à rire sur son visage légèrement marqué par le temps. L'homme prit deux verres qu'il remplit, avant de montrer du regard quelques fauteuils libres non loin du buffet. Ils s'y dirigèrent, Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait. Ce genre d'homme, beau à couper le souffle était forcément prit. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est que c'était des tombeur. Ils s'installèrent et, voyant qu'Hermione restait silencieuse, le jeune homme entama la conversation.

- Oh mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Even McGill, j'ai été à Poudlard avec vous.  
- Ah bon ? Vous voulez dire que vous étiez là, la même année que moi ?  
- Non, je suis légèrement plus vieux... Mais je me souviens très bien de vous, vous étiez tellement populaire.  
- Vous étiez dans quel maison ?  
- Gryfondore.  
- Oh je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà croisé...  
- C'est normal, on ne s'était jamais vraiment croisé avant... Enfin du moins pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Hermione ne savait trop quoi lui dire. Elle n'était pas vraiment bavarde cette an-ci. Le jeune homme vit son mal-aise puisqu'il enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, et au final, Hermione se détendit, et arriva à tenir une conversation de plus de 10 phrases. La soirée se termina et la jeune femme était plutôt fier. Elle n'était pas rentrée avant 10 heures, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme vraiment gentil... Et séduisant, elle devait le reconnaître, par contre une question demeurait : qu'est-ce que Malfoy foutait là-bas ?


End file.
